minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Life: The Renescance Cascade
Note: Ok guys tell me if you like this in the comments I love to hear what people think about it! :) Author: Smoothman755 Prologue "Oh no, i'm late for work" Gordan Freeman said to himself as he ran to his testing lab. A man suddenly grabbed him and said. "Gordan today you are assigned to the lambda testing lab, they are working on an important experiment." "Ok boss." Gordan said as he went to the closet and grabbed a HEV suit. Soon Gordan had made it to the lambda testing lab and asked one of the other scientist what they were working on. "We are working on a dangerous block called obsidion." The scientist said. "Because there is a myth that if you combind it with TNT it will create a portal that is not a nether portal." The scientist said. Gordan looked around and saw a big square that was made up of TNT and obsidion, beside it was some redstone that led to a lever. "Alright time for final countdown." The lead scientist said. "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" Chapter 1: The Xen "Where am I?" Gordan thought to himself. He was in a field of some kind of dirt stuff and saw a bunch of wierd creatures who also saw him and walked toward him with things that could only be weapons. "Oh no I gotta get out of here." He said as he tried to run away but couldn't. But just before the aliens got to him he suddenly teliported away. When he woke up he was back in the lambda testing lab but there was a few dead scientistd and guards around him as lifeless as rocks. "You are back!?!?!" Someone said. "I guess." He said as he looked around. There were about 6 scientists and about 3 guards, all of them looked like they were ready to shoot whatever they saw to bits with a specially enchanted shotgun bow. "What happened?" Gordan said. One of them got up close and said "The Renescance Cascade." "What's that?" Gordan asked quietly. "That's what we are calling what happened 4 hours ago." "What exactly happened?" Gordan asked fearing the answer. "Aliens called the Xen teliported to this demension and they are multiplying quickly." "But," 1 started. "We know a scientist that sent a distress signal to the U.S. Marines." "What should I do?" Gordan asked. "There is a testing lab that Eli Vance, the head scientist is gathering people he says he know how to close the portal, so you should probably go there. By the way here's a crowbar to protect yourself." A scientist said as he gave Gordan a crowbar. "Please just go kill some of those things." A scientist said fearfully. Gordan waved goodbye and went out. Gordan had now been walking for ten minutes and had seen nothing he was getting bored. "I've got to get to the surface." He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a noise, he quickly jumped behind a crate and saw one of the creatures he saw in the other demension. If the alien had been looking in that direction he would have seen Gordan but luckily he was looking in the other direction. Gordan looked around and saw there was no more around other than that one alien so he snuck up behind him and... WHAM! He smacked that alien as hard as he could, then again, and again. Then finally smacked him one more time in the head. Now that alien was as dead as his friends back in the lab. "One down, probably about five hundred more to go." Gordan thought darkly. Chapter 2: Memory Gap Gordan had been walkng for almost an hour now and was getting tired of walking "I'll just sit down for a minute." Gordan thought to himself and sat down hidden behind a crate. "Uhhhh-" Gordan groaned while getting up, the room was dark and creepy. He looked up, there was a strange man wearing a suit looking straight at him. "Good you are awake." He said smiling at him, but the smile wasn't an actual warm one exactly. More like a happy-for-you-but-it-isn't-the-right-time type of smile. He continued. "My employers have told me that you have done well and that I should offer you a job, if you say yes you will be put into stasis. If you say no well... you'll have to fight a fight you cannot win." and as he said the latter about 20 of 'those' creatures popped up out of nowhere. After thinking for a second Gordan quietly and gingerly said. "Yes." Do You Understand? Note: This story has a non-canonical ending. Gordan was under control almost the whole time somehow from some being and the G-Man (The Guy in the suit) and his "Employers" didn't know it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Smoothman's Fanfictions Category:Video Game fanfics Category:Aliens Category:AWESOME Category:AWESOMENESS